


Cat Food

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, first time Nott eats the kitty, hunger, mentions of alcahol, mentions of withdrawal, not graphic, the character death is frumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: how about the first time nott tried to eat frumpkin (cause i think liam said once she's tried it twice, haha)Nott is hungry, Frumpkin is there.





	Cat Food

Nott ignored her stomachs growling as she curled up between the spaces of a trees’ roots. Her eyes were shut to pretend she were in a bed, in a warm tavern, and that she and Caleb had enough gold for a meal after a couple weeks of too little rations. She whined knowing she was such a shitty hunter she couldn’t even nab a rabbit or other creature to give them both a proper meal in the woods, that she had to let Caleb go off on his own in a dangerous forest that could kill him. 

He didn’t even have his cat with him to protect him or come back to get her if there was danger! Instead, the little beast sat by her head, perched on the large tree root above her. His purring did little to sooth her besides remind her of his presence, and of her own stomachs noises as it squeezed uncomfortably from the lack of anything. 

She didn’t even have any booze, her body reacting to the withdrawal badly to the point of shakes that made it hard to stand coupled with the week long hunger after their stored food ran dry. 

Frumpkin’s purring cut off as he meowed at her, jumping off the root to land on her side and curl up there instead, nuzzling against her neck as the purring resumed. The whiskers tickled, and the weight was uncomfortably annoying in the situation. 

Though, it did remind her that Caleb had told her he was a real cat. Frumpkin was an animal, one that didn’t run away from her. An animal that didn’t run from her and could fortunately come back whenever Caleb wanted. Surely he wouldn’t be too upset. 

Nott sat up, barely managing to snatch Frumpkin before he could jump off her and move out of her range, holding him tightly to her chest as best she could, “Sorry Frumpy, I’m real hungry. Caleb will bring you back later, I’m sure, and hopefully you can forgive me.” she whispered to the screeching beast as he clawed at her. 

It didn’t really matter how, but Nott managed to eat the whole cat before he properly managed to die and poof out of existence. He didn’t taste as good as Nott expected, nor was he very filling, but it was good enough for the hunger pains to lessen. 

She hoped Caleb wouldn’t be too cross with her, and hoped more that he would come back alive from his search around, with food or not. 


End file.
